


Edge of an Endless World

by Introvert_From_Space



Series: A Soft Place to Fall (Winged AU) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst, Family Bonding, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Pronouns for Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, philza is a good dad, we die like wilbur soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvert_From_Space/pseuds/Introvert_From_Space
Summary: “Stay back,” they huffed out, words breathy from their attempts to breathe. Tommy ceased his steps forward but they continued to step back until their feet were at the edge of the cliff. Tommy nearly rushed forward to try to stop them but it would most likely only make them stumble back in fear. “I’m sorry,” it was barely audible.Then they were falling, a simple lean back without hesitation, as if it were the easiest thing in the world. Tommy rushed to the edge, praying somehow the mysterious figure survived. At the bottom he didn’t see a body, he didn’t see anything at all. Squinting he looked around, leading his peripheral vision to pick something up. He darted his head towards the horizon.A person was flying. Flying. That wasn’t possible, they can’t, they shouldn’t…~~~~Or Tommy dreams of flying, then meets someone who can.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: A Soft Place to Fall (Winged AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172648
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Edge of an Endless World

**Author's Note:**

> listened to runaway by aurora while writing this
> 
> reminder that this is all platonic, don't be a creep
> 
> slight gore towards the end as well as mentioned character death
> 
> in no way beta read, i apologize in advance

Tommy had always dreamed of flying. Since he was young he vividly flew through the clouds and past jagged mountains cutting through the blue sky while staying in bed. Sometimes he’d fly for hours or days peacefully in the sky, whistling with the birds; other times he’d reach for the sun and come up short, his wings giving in as if they melted like Icarus’s, startling him awake just seconds before crashing into the earth below. 

But when he didn’t fall, when he soared gracefully, Tommy could swear he could see the heavens. Tommy never wanted to wake up sometimes, but he always did.

It was silly, that everyone still had wings when they lost the ability to fly hundreds of years ago. Phil always said it was a reminder to the generations of the gift they once had, a hope that they could touch the sky again. Tommy simply saw it as a mockery, white wings that fluttered and waved but could never get him off the ground.

Wings used to be functional, a gift from the gods themselves. Then again, a god took it away as well.

It was retold in a popular myth, Tommy himself must have heard it a hundred times. Strangely enough, it was never told bitterly, no one seemed to hold resentment when telling how they lost the greatest asset they ever had. When Phil would tell the story he sounded more sad than anything else as if he pitied the characters. To be fair, it was miserable; the tale more a tragedy than any others written in their ancient books.

_ The god of the sun, the sky, and the hunt was much more of an adventurer than the other gods. He’d travel the world, slaying beasts and constantly giving gifts to the people such as fire and berry bushes. He was the one who gave them all wings, ones that matched the proud pair on his back, though white compared to his gold. He was a prominent figure in humanity’s lore and festivals, offers made to him in lavish temples.  _

_ Then, one day, he met a human whose name had sadly been muddled and changed through the years. The god was instantly infatuated by the man. He spent most of his days with the other. He made fields of a new type of flower in the man’s favorite color blue. They fell in love in the distant meadows, contently alone with each other.  _

_ They were happy and the world prospered, but all good things come to an ending, even for an untouchable god. The day was nice, windy but clear. The god and his lover went flying, enjoying time together. No one knows how- details are worn and confused by time just like the mortal’s name- but they were attacked, the human’s wings failed and he fell from the clouds. Despite god’s efforts, he died. The only thing the gods couldn’t do was bring people back, which was the thing that the god wanted most at the moment.  _

_ The day turned stormy and dark as the winged immortal cried over the limp body, weeping for so long the Earth almost flooded. _

_ The god was ruined by his grief. He couldn’t bear to look at the wings on his back, a constant reminder of his fallen lover whose wing’s failed. It was said in a blind fury he took a sword and cut off his wings, leaving them behind in a once peaceful meadow now tarnished with blood.  _

From then on the story mixes, each family having a different version of what the god did as he wandered the world. Some say he cursed the humans and their wings before vanishing to the skies, others said he went through a rage where he slaughtered villages and cut off their wings so the remaining elders cursed their wings themselves to avoid his deadly blade. It all ended the same, however, people were blessed with wings that were cursed to be useless. 

Now all that was left of the god was his stories, his final tragedy, and the blue flowers that continued to emerge in new forests and meadows making overwhelming fields of blue for miles. Many said the god died, but the cornflowers remain proof he was still there, still mourning. 

Tommy liked to think one day the god would get over his grief and let them fly again. It was selfish, he knew that but it didn’t stop him. Tommy dreamed of flying, and he wasn’t sure he’d ever been able to give up on that dream like his brothers said they did. They joked Tommy was going through the stages of grief, that he needed to reach acceptance and he would eventually. Some days though, Tommy would catch Wilbur fluttering his wings when walking outside as if longing to take off, he’d see Techno gaze out the window to the sky and the distant chimney smoke of the villages, and he’d watch as Phil looked out to the horizon for a moment before shaking his head and returning to his work. They all had the same longing, it was primal, instinctual. 

If only he could find a way to fly.

~*~*~*~

The best way Tommy could describe most of his days was boring, unbelievable boring. Like clockwork Phil would wake up and make breakfast for him and his brothers and leave it out before they woke up, then leaving to do his tasks at the village or in the woods. Next Techno would get up, eat a small portion of the family meal and head out, blade in hand to hunt or work with the blacksmith on weekends. Wilbur would be up seconds before Techno left, waving a quick goodbye before getting ready and heading out to visit Niki or Sally, his water nymph girlfriend- they hadn’t made anything official but I was so painfully obvious, even to Tommy. 

By the time Tommy awoke there was nothing left but an empty house and a serving of breakfast. When Tommy was twelve he was so excited to be left alone for the day, finally trusted enough to do whatever he wanted, but now at sixteen, the novelty of it all had worn off dramatically. He’d even walk through the village with the intent of going to Niki’s bakery or the blacksmith just so he could see his family because jumping on the couch, yelling, and playing games with yourself got boring after some time. Phil told him to make friends but none of the village children seemed to like him, which he was fine with as he didn’t like them much either, too identical, too basic. 

Tommy wandered the dirt streets aimlessly, trusting his feet to take him to the right location. He planned on visiting Niki, even if Wilbur wasn’t there she always gave him free treats and let him sample new recipes.

Outside the familiar bakery, today was a person. Tommy had never seen them before. They looked uncomfortable and out of place among the townsfolk wandering the town and shopping. Their wings were larger than Tommy’s, prouder in a way even tucked behind them apprehensively. He was unsure if it was the lighting or not but the color seemed closer to gold than the common white. Their pale green shirt looked dirty and tattered but it was obviously once a nice garment. 

“Hello?” The brunet shot up, making uncomfortable eye contact. Tommy didn’t get a response, instead, they shot up and ran off while attempting not to trip over their own feet. A small voice called out saying that he should follow them, see what they were doing. He agreed with the little voice, always one for adventure. 

The shorter had a head start but Tommy was always known to be fast and agile. Even as they reached the edge of the village the other kept running, quickly needing to jump over roots and rocks in their path as they entered the woods. Tommy himself had traveled out here only a few times when he was younger and wanted to follow his brothers to where they would spar. 

They kept on their chase, both slowing down from growing tired. Eventually, the trees ended abruptly leading into an open patch of grass, then a cliff to show the distant mountains- a lookout point he once visited when he was very young and hardly remembered now. 

The other slowed to a stop, as did Tommy. He gave them some distance but tried to slowly close it with hesitant steps each met with another from the other. The golden-winged teen turned around so they were face to face, they looked even more panicked now and they were panting from exertion. 

“Stay back,” they huffed out, words breathy from their attempts to breathe. Tommy ceased his steps forward but they continued to step back until their feet were at the edge of the cliff. Tommy nearly rushed forward to try to stop them but it would most likely only make them stumble back in fear. “I’m sorry,” it was barely audible.

Then they were falling, a simple lean back without hesitation, as if it were the easiest thing in the world. Tommy rushed to the edge, praying somehow the mysterious figure survived. At the bottom he didn’t see a body, he didn’t see anything at all. Squinting he looked around, leading his peripheral vision to pick something up. He darted his head towards the horizon. 

A person was flying. Flying. That wasn’t possible, they can’t, they  _ shouldn’t _ …

_ What the hell? _

~*~*~*~

He shouldn’t be surprised they didn’t believe him. It sounded like a fantasy, another story he made up like he would as a kid. But it was real, Tommy did see it.

“I’m not lying I swear,”

“Tommy, I’m not saying you didn’t see it. I’m saying you’re losing your mind,”

“Shut up you bitch!” Tommy fired back to Wilbur.

“ _ Boys _ ,” Phil interrupted. “It’s late, get to bed or be productive,” he tagged on the last bit knowing Techno, who was also sitting at the dinner table quite amused with the exchange that was unfolding earlier, would not sleep anytime soon. Tommy huffed and got up from the table. He marched up the stairs and slammed his door trying to make as much noise as possible to show his anger.

He wasn’t lying. He saw it. 

A quiet knock came from his door moments later. “Toms?” Tommy didn’t respond to Phil’s quiet call, but he didn’t object. The door creaked open enough for his dad to peer in and see Tommy sat on his unmade bed, arms crossed with an angered look on his face. “You okay?”

“Wilbur’s a bitch,” Phil let out a humored sign. He walked in and stationed himself next to Tommy. 

“I talked to him about it,”

“Good,” Tommy shifted uncomfortably. “You don’t believe me do you?”

Phil didn’t respond which was all the answer Tommy needed. “Why don’t you take a break tomorrow, stay home and relax. I’ll be getting home early and we can spar together or something,” 

“So you think I’m losing my mind,”

“No. I think you need to relax and calm your imagination,” It was the same thing in his eyes. He was always too much, took things too far. His family was always so patient with him too, and he still took it too far. 

“I wanna go to the village tomorrow, but I’ll come home early,”

“Okay, get some rest,” And with that Phil left, blowing out the lit lanterns in his room.

That night Tommy dreamed of touching the stars with the stranger.

~*~*~*~

Tommy woke up early that day, even before Techno but he didn’t leave his room until he heard the door close for the third time, ensuring the house was empty. He dressed himself in his classic attire, catching his wings in the mirror and brushing the loose feathers he spotted. 

Not feeling very hungry, he ignored the oatmeal placed in a bowl on the table for him. He walked directly out towards the village. A small part of him wanted to find the stranger again, search but he wouldn’t. He’s not going to deal with that, he wanted to get some treats from Niki and climb some trees maybe, cheer himself up. 

Niki’s bakery was always like a home away from home. She and Wilbur may as well have been friends since the dawn of time. Niki had inherited the bakery from her mother so they spent a lot of time there as kids. Niki was always much more patient with Tommy, she acted like an older sister and mother to him. It was a plus that she always gave him little treats.

Because of the long history, Niki could immediately tell Tommy was upset when he walked in the door. Without a word she went in the back and returned with two small half loaves of his favorite bread, cinnamon. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled back.

“Will told me about last night. He feels bad about it,”

“Wilbur’s a bitch,”

“I’ve heard that before,” she laughed. “Stay safe okay,” she waved as he walked out, giving her a small smile he managed to muster. 

He shouldn’t be this upset by this but it was. If people would just  _ listen to him once and awhile _ . 

A small yelp came from below him and Tommy fumbled forward.  _ Shit.  _ He tripped over someone. He turned around to try and apologize and was met with familiar eyes.

_ No way. _

They had been sitting on the curb just like yesterday, picking at an apple core like the food once on it would magically grow back. They had both frozen from the surprise encounter. When they tried to run off again Tommy panicked.

“No, no, wait!” they froze, still at the ready to run. “I have food,” He held out one of the half loaves of cinnamon bread Niki gave him. He felt bad, treating the other like a dog, enticing them with a treat. Still, it was better than scaring them again. The brunet eyed it with caution but there was a look of desire painted on their face. “I’m not gonna hurt you,” It wasn't much comfort but it seemed enough for them. Their wings tucked behind them nervously as they shuffled forward, only a few steps at a time. Each passing moment where Tommy didn’t try to jump the other, they grew more confident. Eventually, they crossed the distance between them that had seemed so far before. The person looked Tommy in the eyes curiously, Tommy nodded assuming they were asking if they really could have the food. 

They grabbed it. They stared at the loaf, holding it as if a treasured artifact or newborn baby that could break if harmed. “Thank you,” their voice was distinct but hushed, their whole attention still on the bread.

“No problem,” Tommy paused. “You can eat it you know,” the shorter snapped out of their haze and nodded at Tommy’s words. They took a bite a bit hesitantly, eyes blowing wide at the taste. Tommy had to avoid laughing as he watched the other gulp down the rest of the bread in their hands. “I’m Tommy,” 

They swallowed their final bite before answering. “Tubbo,’ they extended a hand towards Tommy, which Tommy took. 

Tommy didn’t really know where to lead the conversation at this point. “So... you wanna go to my house?” Tubbo looked at him inquisitively.

“You live near here?”

‘Um, yeah,”

“Sorry, I just haven’t seen another person in a while,” they let out a forced laugh. 

“Well, you can meet my brothers, Techno and Wilbur. They’re twins and have pointy ears, I don’t know why. They look kinda similar but Techno has long pink hair and doesn’t show emotion so I think you’ll catch on,” Tommy rambled and began walking forward, Tubbo scrambling behind as they listened. “And you can also meet my dad, Philza. Well, he’s not actually my dad, I’m adopted so are Techno and Will,”

“I get it, I was raised by Eret. They aren’t technically my dad but he acted like one,” Tommy hummed in agreement. 

“I told them about seeing you, but they didn’t believe me,”

“Why?”

“Cause people can’t fly,” Tommy stated matter of factly. 

“Oh, yeah I forgot about that,” 

“Could Eret fly too?”

“No, I’ve just been on my own for a while,” their voice sounded more pained. Tommy let out a quiet ‘oh’, it felt too insensitive to try and derail the conversation so they walked in silence. 

Quickly, they reached the edge of the village. It didn’t take long to get through the roads with all of the short cuts Tommy knew, though Tubbo had some trouble weaving through the people, painfully obvious that he wasn’t used to crowds. The houses and storefronts thinned out to more and more trees and plants Tommy let himself slow down his face from the peaceful familiarity of the dirt path.

“We live just a little outside the village. It’s late,” Tommy looked up and noted the setting sun. “so everyone should be home or on their way,” Tommy tried to ignore the fact that Phil was going to be pissed that he barely got home before dark.

As much as Tommy wasn’t excited for the reprimand waiting for him at home he couldn’t help but try to pull Tubbo along faster. Through the trees a soft light of distant lanterns began to show, casting subtitle shadows like the almost completely hidden sun. 

The tree line stopped, finally giving a view of the home. The trees around it had been cleared for a nice yard with flowers and a small garden- which was primarily filled with potatoes thanks to Techno. The home wasn’t exceptionally big but comfortable enough for the four and in a tudor style that always made Tommy feel warm and welcomed, even when he first arrived. Tubbo looked nervous, understandable so. They froze at the sight of the home.

“You good?”

“Yeah,”

“Can we go then?” They nodded so Tommy grabbed their hand and pulled them forward.

He barged open the door, not minding the loud bang it made when it slammed against the wall. “Hello, fuckers!”

“Tommy, what the fuck?” Wilbur called, surprised by his brother’s sudden appearance. “Where were you?” Oh yeah, he forgot he was home late. Techno had frozen in the middle of putting on his cape and Phil had his coat on and a sword in hand ready to go out and assumably look for him. 

“Yeah sorry about that, but I made a friend,” Tommy moved to the left to show Tubbo who had been hiding behind him. His family starred for a long time without saying anything. “It’s rude to stare,”

“You’re rude Tommy,” Wilbur shot back jokingly. 

“Do you have a name? Do you need food?” Phil asked, already walking to the kitchen, Techno only rolled his eyes at their father and marched upstairs, completely unwilling to deal with another kid. 

“Yeah, I’m Tubbo,”

“And how did you two meet?” Wilbur sat himself down at the table, motioning for the others to join.

“I ran away from him yesterday and he chased me. Then today he gave me bread,” Tubbo said matter of factly. Phil paused from his movements in the kitchen and Wilbur's mouth fell. 

“You’re the kid?”

“Oh yeah, Tommy said you didn’t believe him,” He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. 

“See you fuckers!” Tommy yelled, quite please in his ability to prove them wrong. 

“You can fly?” The shock was seeping into Wilbur’s tone. He said it loud enough that Techno emerged from the top of the stairs from the commotion.

“I-” he answered a bit nervously but was cut off.

“Wilbur stop scaring the kid. Here, Tommy, Tubbo, I have food,” They walked over to the table and Tubbo quickly began eating but Tommy looked up at his dad.

“Am I going to get in trouble for being late,”

“I’ll deal with you later,”

~*~*~*~

Phil had lent Tubbo a couple of blankets and a small cot he placed in Tommy’s room that was once used for Wilbur’s friends when they stayed over. Tubbo had been surprised at the idea of sleeping in a bed, letting slip “I don’t have to sleep outside? I can stay?” which Tommy could see hurt Phil’s heart. In the comfort of the sheets, Tubbo fell asleep fast.

“Kid’s been on his own for a while?” Phil asked. It was only him and Tommy in the room, watching them as they slept peacefully.

“He said so, used to live with someone named Eret, no clue what happened to them,”

“Probably best you didn’t ask, chances are it’s a sensitive topic,”

“Are we keeping him?” Tommy asked. Phil sighed.

“I’m throwing him back to the woods,” Phil looked over to Tommy. “Get some sleep okay,” and with that, he left.

~*~*~*~

Tubbo had integrated into the makeshift family well, quickly falling into the routine. Tommy didn’t visit the village as often as he used to, being home was much less boring with someone else. Tubbo had refrained from flying before the rest of the family but would openly use his wings in front of Tommy, who he was most comfortable around. To the rest of the family’s awareness, he couldn’t actually fly since he never even mentioned it. In reality, Tommy had learned, flying around people made him nervous most of his life he had kept it a secret to everyone but Eret and now Tommy- which was out of necessity, not a choice but he had accepted it by now.

Some nights Tubbo would startle awake from nightmares. Never loud enough to wake the entire house, no one other than Tommy could hear his panicking because they were in the same room- some nights Techno would barge in from across the hall and leave once Tommy waved him off as he comforted Tubbo. He never learned what the nightmares were about but he was able to calm him down which was arguably more important. 

Overall, the two had grown unexplainable close over the quickly passing weeks. 

They two were playing tag in the front yard, running and laughing as Tubbo chased after Tommy. Lost in the joy of being kids they didn’t notice Wilbur walking with Techno up to the house, having returned from the village together. Wilbur paused his words when the two teens came into view laughing. Tubbo tagged Tommy’s shirt leaving the blond to yell frustratingly. 

“No!”

“Catch me if you can,” They laughed. Tommy lunged forward and Tubbo gave a strong flap of his wings, propelling him a few feet in the air, just enough to be out of reach.

“That is so unbelievably unfair!” Tommy yelled. “You’re a cheater and a bitch Tubbo,”

“You’re just jealous,”

“I’m not-” Tommy cut himself off, out of the corner of his eyes he could see his brothers. Wilbur was standing and looking as if he witnessed a miracle of the gods and Techno looked overwhelmed and confused. “Shit,”

“What is it?” Tubbo shifted their vision to where Tommy’s attention was and froze. He immediately landed and avoided eye contact. “I’m gonna go inside,” his voice was quiet and nervous. Tommy held eye contact with his brothers as Tubbo quickly walked off. Tommy gave them a glare before following. 

“What did we do wrong?”

~*~*~*~

When Phil came home he was met with an uncomfortable aura and tense sons. Tubbo was nowhere to be found, assumable upstairs asleep if Tommy wasn’t with him. Said blond was sitting at the table, arms crossed and upset at someone. Techno leaned against a kitchen counter studying the youngest as if trying to understand the mystery behind his current emotions, and Wilbur was right next to him doing the same.

“What did you do now?”

“We did nothing,” Phil gave Wilbur a look. “I’m serious!”

“You made Tubbo uncomfortable,” Tommy shot back.

“How! We didn’t even say anything!”

“You stared at him!”

“Boys!” Phil cut in. “What happened?” Tommy sighed.

“Tubbo and I were playing in the yard. We didn’t see Will and Techno coming home so Tubbo used his wings and they just stared at him and made him uncomfortable,”

“Listen Tommy I understand you care about Tubbo, but I don’t think-” A scream came from upstairs, cutting Phil off mid-sentence. All of them jolted from their places, Techno reaching for his sword. It took Tommyless then a second to react, running up the stairs leaving the rest of his family behind, still confused. 

It hit all of them moments later. 

_ Tubbo. _

Suddenly, all of them were rushing up the stairs after Tommy.

Tommy’s room was dark, the window only offering a sliver of moonlight, the rest filtering in from the hall. Tubbo sat curled in a ball, rocking themselves and crying. Tommy had kneeled in front of them but seemed hesitant to touch as if they’d break under the contact. Tubbo was hyperventilating and choking on his sobs, making the words he was muttering hard to hear. 

“No. I- I can’t. No don’t- I-” they descended into more cries that muffled as they cured further into themself. 

“Tubbo you gotta breath,” Tommy whispered, even with his quietest voice Tubbo flinched. The rest stood idly by, unsure and uncertain. Even for Phil, this felt like new, complex territory, his sons came from dark places- it took Wilbur months to talk, Techno didn’t trust him until he had a breakdown at five in the morning in the kitchen- but watching this kid panic from such a horrific nightmare made him feel useless. “Tubbo, come on-”

“No, on, no. They’re coming. They’re coming,” Tubbo lifted his head for a moment and scanned the room frantically. “Where’s Eret? Where’s Eret? Where’s-” they devolved into sobs once again. Tommy glanced over his shoulder and gave Phil a pained look. 

Phil looked to Will and Techno. “Go get some more blankets, a snack, and a book or something,” He then waved them off. They left quickly knowing their presence would likely do more harm than good. The oldest then crouched down before Tubbo. “Kid can you look at me,” Tubbo gave a weak nod, but didn’t move. “You gotta look at me mate,” Tubbo lifted their head again. They were no longer crying, but their eyes were glassy with tears and puffy red. “Can I touch you?” Their answer was a violent shake of their head. “What about Tommy?” the teen looked at their best friend and nodded. Tommy wasted no time in eloping Tubbo in a hug. The brunet seemed to relax from the touch. “Tommy will stay with you, I’m going to get some stuff okay,” they didn’t respond but Phil took his leave. 

Downstairs, Wilbur was holding the blankets he was asked to collect while pacing in circles around the kitchen table. 

“Will relax. It was just a nightmare. You’re gonna wear holes in the floor,” Techno said as he warmed up some soup from last night’s dinner. 

“But what if he’s like Tommy?” Wilbur asked. Techno froze at that. When Tommy came into their lives at the young age of seven he was a reck. He flinched at everything, he kept his voice quiet and calm-barely spoke at all really- the complete opposite of how he was now. By the age of eight he got better, a whole year allowed a lot of change. He latched onto his newfound brothers, but was still hesitant, if you reprimanded him or got too loud he would close in on himself and beg for them not to hurt him. It took years to get the way he was now, years of nightmares and pleads. What if Tubbo was like that? What if it took years for Tubbo to trust, to stop flinching? The older boys had no clue what had happened to Tubbo- they didn’t know if Tommy knew either. What if it was like Tommy?

“Boys?” Phil was at the bottom of the steps. “Everything okay?”

“Is Tubbo okay?” Wilbur asked, not sure why he sounded so urgent and panicked.

“I don’t know, Tommy’s with him,” Phil ran his hands through his hair. “Kid’s been through a lot,”

“Clearly,” Techno remarked.

“Do you think it’s like Tommy?”

“I don’t know Will. Maybe, maybe not,”

~*~*~*~

It took a week for the group to get their answer. 

Tubbo didn’t talk about the ‘event’ so neither did anyone else. They remained unusually quiet for the next couple of days, only talking in hushed tones with Tommy or asking Philza for a new book- the oldest had elected to stay home for the next couple of days after the incident in case he was needed. After a while, it shifted back to normal, but there was an energy that hung in the air born of the buzz of unanswered questions. 

So Tubbo sat them down. It looked like an intervention, each member of the house sitting on the couch or upholstered chairs late in the night by a fire. Tommy and Tubbo were at center stage in the middle of the couch, Wilbur squeezed at the end. Phil pulled in a kitchen chair and Techno sat in his favorite leather seat. 

“I feel like I owe you an explanation for the other night,” they started. “I’ve been putting off, but I think that just makes it worse so, yeah,”

“I’d been living with Eret for as long as I could remember. They said they found me at their doorstep and took me in, I don’t know why I was there. So I grew up in his cottage in the forests. I found out I could fly early on, Eret said he almost had a heart attack when he saw six-year-old me flying to get an apple from a tree,” They laughed a little at that, remembering an old memory buried in their mind. “We decided it would be safer to keep it a secret. So I flew only at home and we laid low when we went to villages. It worked,”

“But when I- I was fifteen someone found out. I don’t know how. There were, umm, hunters who thought I’d be worth money, so..,” Tommy took their hand and squeezed it lightly. “They came after us in the middle of the night. Eret, they had- they had tried to protect me. So they- they killed him,” the room energy became tense, some of the older residents locked eyes with saddened looks. “But I got away so… yeah. That’s what- what I have nightmares about,”

Phil stood up and crouched down in front of Tubbo, getting at eye level. “I’m so sorry kid,” it came out much more strained than he intended. He leaned in for a hug which they reciprocated. Wilbur walked over and patted the kid’s head. Techno, never one for physical touch stayed away, but later several words were exchanged.  _ “Nothings gonna happen to you on my watch kid,” _

~*~*~*~

Tubbo had been with them for two months and everyone was happy to report nothing catastrophic had happened again. Techno was planning on moving out soon so everyone was helping, Tommy the most reluctant. The home had entered a period of peace and domestic bliss. Wilbur had started seeing a water nymph hybrid named Sally, which Tubbo and Tommy liked to tease him over. Tubbo and Niki had met and gotten along well so the boys would spend days helping at the bakery. Phil had heard of Tubbo’s fondness for bees and was helping him construct several beehives in the garden. 

Everything was fine, so Tommy had no reason to assume anything when a crash woke him up in the middle of the night. It had happened before, Techno never slept all night and Wilbur occasionally wanted a snack. Besides, it was quiet after that so he could easily fall back asleep.

It was quiet for a moment at least, until a soft knock came from the door. Techno poked his head through,

“What did you do?”

“Nothing,” he replied defensively. Techno’s face dropped for only a second but Tommy still notices. 

“Wake up Tubbo, stay in here okay,” Tommy tried to protest but didn’t get the chance. “Stay here Tommy. I’m checking downstairs and getting Phil,” he marched off, closing the door silently behind him. 

“Tubbo,” Tommy tried to shake them awake and simultaneously hide the urgency in his voice.

“Ug, Tommy what is it?” their voice groggy from sleep and they rubbed their eyes, seeing it was still dark out. “What’s going on,”

“There was a noise downstairs, techno’s checking it out,” Tubbo shot up at that. Tommy knew what he was thinking. “Relax if anything it’s a pitiful robber that Techno gets to take his rage out on,”

“But what if-”

“Tubbo relax,” he wrapped an arm around him for comfort as they sat on his low cot. 

“What the fuck? You son of a bitch!” it was a yell from Techno, heard from downstairs. “Phil!” The warrior was seemingly calling for backup. 

“Come on Tubbo,” Tommy stood up and made his way to the window.

“Come where?” They asked, growing more panicked. 

“Out the window, let’s go,” He ushered his friend over.

“I wouldn’t do that,” It was a new voice, unfamiliar and deep. Tommy spun around, catching the grey eyes of a tall man. He was fit and tall, even together Tommy doubted they would be able to take him. Tommy grabbed Tubbo’s arm and pulled him behind himself, acting as a shield. “If you give us the kid we’ll leave you alone,” Tommy didn’t move.

“Tommy please, I’ll go. I can’t let him-”

“Shut up Tubbo,”

The attacker sneered. “Fine, we’ll do it the difficult way,” Instead of lunging forward as the young pair expected, he gasped in pain, dropping the sword instantly. An iron sword pierced his stomach, leaking crimson blood on the floor before his body fell limply to the ground, revealing Wilbur standing in the doorway.

“You guys okay?” Tommy gave a silent nod, still staring in shock at the man whimpering as he bled out on the floor. 

Techno rushed up the stairs, he too with a bloodied sword in hand. “Tommy, Tubbo are you-” He cut himself off after viewing the scene. “Let’s get you guys downstairs, less… mess,” the two grabbed their blankets and followed Techno and Wilbur. 

~*~*~*~

“I can’t stay here,” Tubbo broke the deafening silence of the dark living room. Philza had patched several scratches on himself and Techno and was now wiping a few stray droplets of blood on Wilbur’s face, the brunet had been in a quiet shock after his attack- he had never killed a man.

“What, no!” Tommy protested. “You can’t just leave!”

“I hate to say this but Tommy’s rights, tonight was proof it’s too dangerous for you to be alone,” Techno added. 

“But I’m putting you guys in danger, I don’t even know how they found me. I can’t- I can’t-”

“We get it kid, but we can’t risk losing you either okay?”

“You are the only one who can get Tommy remotely close to shutting up,” Tubbo laughed a little at that.

“You bitch!”

~*~*~*~

It took a while to get back to their old normal. Techno had put off his moving for a while until Philza told him he couldn’t keep waiting and practically kicked him out of the house- no ill intention, Techno just needed the little push. Wilbur eventually recovered from his mild breakdown, Tubbo never stopped thanking him for it. The two had grown significantly closer, Wilbur said Tubbo always appreciated his music more than Tommy did. They finished the bee boxes which gave Tubbo plenty of new friends and projects and Tommy got a honeycomb so it was seen as a win-win by the best friends. 

Tubbo was far from okay. They refuse to fly anymore, but Tommy thinks they will eventually, the sky calls everyone back. There are still nightmares but few and far in between. Now they have more dreams. Dreams of flying with everyone, his found family, where they touched the clouds and painted the sky. 

Everyone dreams of flying after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit that was a long one and yet it was still one of my fastest writes (hyperfixations am i right?). i started writing this with no plan in mind because i got a wave of inspiration and it became this. 
> 
> planning on writing more for this au (it may include ranboo pog) so let's see how fast i get burned out
> 
> stay safe and drink water kids


End file.
